User blog:Hazelcats/Social Media And Other Fun Things
So, hullo. I'm here to talk to you today about some things on the wiki that aren't exactly "active." As you can tell from the blog title, one of those things is our wiki's social media. Our wiki has a Facebook and a Twitter page, as well as a Youtube page and an email address. (I'm honestly not sure what the email is. I know there's a hotmail/live one, but I don't know the address or the password. And then there's a gmail, but...yeah I really have no idea. I'll have to ask. It's most likely the one that we use for the Youtube, but who knows?) Once we're done with those lovely topics, we shall move onto some more wiki topics, like....contests! :D But we'll get to that later. And this won't be a super long blog, so please don't just ignore or skim through it. I actually put a lot of work into this (well, I think I will, anyway xD). 'Facebook' So, Facebook. Most of us have a Facebook, even if we don't use it. Not all of us, of course xD But even if you don't, it doesn't mean you can't occasionally check the page. You just won't be able to directly comment on the status or picture or whatever it may be. Sadly, I'm the only one who actually posts anything. The admins are the page are the admins on here-even if they're inactive. Sally, Matt, and Ex are the only other page admins. Sally isn't active on this wiki and could barely even be considered an admin or 'crat here, Matt is active on the wiki but doesn't post on the page, and Ex shouldn't even be there. Ex is cool, but he stepped down and doesn't post on the page anyway. (Here's me hoping all of that didn't sound rude. Oh well.) I'm not saying that we should only have admins controlling the page, and if you want to be on the page you should apply for adminship. No. I'm not saying that at all. We should have other users as admins on the page, but ''they need to be responsible users who have been here for a certain amount of time and will actually post things on the page. They also have to be willing to friend one of the admins. That doesn't mean you'd have to be friends with them forever, you can unfriend them as soon as you're made an admin. I can assure you none of us are pedofiles. There are actually a lot of users who are friends with other people on the wiki-you can ask them. But this is only if people actually want the page to be active. I post things occasionally, but not always. I would post more if I knew people actually cared. I would also put up some kind of page moderator application for people to apply. That doesn't mean you will be made an admin there, but you'll have a chance of being one. (So, am I forgetting anything...I don't think so. If I am, say it in a comment! Thanksies ^_^) 'Twitter' I never use Twitter. I don't have any account on Twitter. My heart belongs to Facebook and Instagram. But our wiki has a Twitter, so we should use this to our advantage, right? However, I don't know what the login information is. I think only Ex does, but he's not active. He rarely gets on chat. Even if I was able to ask him, who knows if he could remember? So, chances are, if anyone would want to pay attention to or follow the page, we'd have to make a new one. Which isn't a terrible problem. There isn't a whole lot of stuff on there. But before we get into all of that, we have to know if people actually want the page to be active. So...yeah. (I think that's all I have to say on that matter. I don't know. I don't use Twitter, so..yeah xD Not much to say. As it shows above, comment!) 'Youtube' You're probably wondering why we have a Youtube page in the first place. This could actually be very useful to us! We have subscribed to different channels, favorited and liked videos, etc etc. There's a few different people who know password. Ers, Ex, and myself are the only ones I can think of off the top of my head, but I'm almost positve there are more. This doesn't mean we'll go around handing the password out, but I think it would be nice to have different users controllong the page. But what would we post as videos? We could post story trailers for one, as well as book reviews. There could be videos about little current event things going on around the wiki. We could also have "hipster music" (as Leaf suggests) . There's a lot more we could do, as well. If anyone were to actually ''watch the videos. I don't mean you have to subscribe (but that's always nice!), but we don't want to be posting stuff for nothing, right? Also, you're probably wondering why on earth we would post videos with ourself. Now, someone else might actually want to show their face on a video. Fine with me. It's your own decision. But for me, if I were to post something like that, you'd only be able to hear my voice. Some users have seen my face, some are even facebook friends with me, but that doesn't mean I want everyone to, right? So, recording our voice is the simple solution. Also, if we don't give you the password or you simply don't want to know it, but still want to post a video or something like that, you could make the video and sent it to one of the people who control the page, and they can upload. Simple solution, right? Right. (Comments are appreciated. Thank you.) 'Email' Like I said before, I don't know what the "official" email is. I lnow there's one on the front page, but it's possible nobody knows the password. We might have to make a new one or attempt to find the other email address. I'm not one hundred percent sure, yet. But how would we use it? Well, if anyone wants to make a suggestion for the wiki and maybe they don't want to do it over chat or wiki messages, they could send an email. Or if they have a question, they could also send an email. And if we have some type of Awards thing going on, people could send in their votes and nomination suggestions via email. I remember this is one of the options we had when the Extreme Awards were going on. It could work! There's lots of stuff we can do with email. I don't imagine it being super active, but it would be checked for any emails. So...yeah. (Comments are nice...) Note: We have found the email! It is: percyjacksonfanfictionwiki@gmail.com This shall be the official one. Woo. 'Contests' And finally, CONTESTS! So, first of all, when I say "contest", I mean a writing contest. A short story, one-shot, a series of drabbles, etc. The first time we had one of these contests, it was last August. The theme of the contest was to write something about a demigod in the Titan Army. This contest had many entries, so we had another one for September, and I think we might've had one for October or November, but they went inacitve. People didn't enter. I'm not sure if this was because of the themes or lack of advertisement or something else, but the contests just stopped. Recently though, I saw a blog suggesting we have contests (unfortunately, I do not remember who made this blog, so I am sorry! But I'm a just too lazy at the moment to go searching for it, so if you want credit for making this blog, say so in the comments :P), and I'd already been thinking about restarting them, so this convinced me. How would they be judged? Well, there's lots of options. We could just put a poll, but polls aren't always fair, unfortunately. So if we did do that, everyone who voted would have to comment that they voted-they wouldn't have to say who they voted for, but we'd be able to tally up the amount of people and the amount of votes. If something was off, we'd probably end up having to redo everything, which is never fun, right? So that might mean we'd have to have a judge or a couple different judges. This means they wouldn't be able to enter. Or they could enter and have the story on the list of entries, but it wouldn't be able to win. I think how it worked last time was that it was the User of the Month who decided the first one, and the winner of the last contest was the judge. This is somewhat fair and somewhat not-the winner might want to enter and have their story win again! I think it might really depend on the contest, but I'm not sure. So, leave your opinion or suggestion for it in the comments! It's very appreciated ;) We'd most likely start the first contest at the beginning of February (can you guess what the theme would be for that particular month? Haha xD). This is why you should leave your comments and vote on the polls below now ''so we can decide all this? Okay? Alrighty ^_^ (You know the drill, darlings.) 'Polls' Facebook page or no Facebook page? Yes, I want a Facebook page. I would like the page and/or pay attention to it. Maybe/I don't care. I'd check it sometimes. No, I do not want a Facebook page. I wouldn't pay attention to or like the page. Twitter page or no Twitter page? Yes, I want a Twitter page. I would follow and/or pay attention to it. Maybe/I don't care. I'd check it sometimes. No, I do not want a Twitter page. I wouldn't pay attention to or follow the page. Youtube page or no youtube page? Yes, I want a Youtube page. I would subscribe to the channel and/or watch and pay attention to it. Maybe/I don't care. I'd watch some of the videos and check it sometimes. No, I do not want a Youtube page. I wouldn't watch the videos or pay attention to it. Email or no email? Yes, I want there to be an email. It would be useful for the wiki's users and events. Maybe/I don't care. I guess it would be useful for some users and events. No, I do not want there to be an email. I don't think it would be useful. Contests or no contests? Yes, I want there to be contests. I would enter and/or read the entries. Maybe/I don't care. I might enter a contest and read some of the entries. No, I do not want there to be contests. I wouldn't enter or read any of the entries. So, thanks for reading, and leave your opinions in the comments! Thanks! Chestnut Feline 17:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) 'Tumblr''' So, are darling user Rinnie suggested to me that we make a Tumblr where people can submit stuff and promote their books and all. Would you guys like this idea? Do you want a Tumblr? I want a Tumblr. I do not want aTumblr. Category:Blog posts